Corazón dudoso
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Tras un tiempo tras la vuelta del Uchiha a la aldea este se ha enamorado de la Hyuuga y un monton de dudas rondan por su cabeza. Pesimo Summarry. One-shot a no ser que querais continuacion!


**Antes de empezar me gustaria decir que tal vez hayya leve OoC por parte de Sasuke no estoy segura, quizas se deba por que el Sasuke de esta historia ya es un Sasuke enamorado y como quise saltarme la fase de enamoramiento...**

**Por parte de Hinata creo que esta bien quizas un poco mas segura de si misma pero en el fic se explica.**

**Y creo qe hay un par de escenas que no bienen a cuento o qe no pegan no se.**

**Y por ulimo el manga Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Alargo el Manga con Tonterias Kishimoto; si no estaria dandome contra las paredes para ver si pongo un final con SasuHina o con SasuNaru.**

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraron por su ventana para poder encontrarse con sus ojos, no tardo mucho en despertarse pero no quiso incorporándose. Dado que el gratificante sueño que acababa de tener aun seguía grabado en su mente.

Pero debía ir levantándose, tomar su desayuno e irse de la casa para poder encontrar a la responsable de aquel paraíso que eran sus sueños. Así que sin mas Uchiha Sasuke salio de su cama para hacer lo anteriormente citado.

No tardo mucho en llegar al campo de entrenamiento al que solían ir los dos. Y allí estaba ella esperándole y cuando le vio le dedico una de sus sonrisas, que para el eran mas hermosas que cualquier cosa, aunque no le gustase admitirlo.

-Siento haberte echo esperar-dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente

-No te preocupes-dijo Hinata con su habitual sonrisa-Aunque es raro que te retrases.

-Me he entretenido-se limito a decir y luego añadió-¿Comenzamos ya o que?

-S...si-tartamudeo Hinata, un acto ya poco habitual en ella

Desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea, Tsunade había decidido que fuese Hinata quien lo vigilara tanto en los entrenamientos como en las misiones; cosa que desconcertó a muchos pues creían que pondrían a algún mienbro del equipo siete a cargo del ex-vengador. Pero la Hokage dijo que Naruto y Sakura no lo dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra y seguro que se volvería a ir para no tener que aguantarlos, y Kakashi andaba muy ocupado con su "relación" con Anko; y a falta de pan buena son tortas.

Pero la razón por la que le había encargado ese trabajo a la Hyuuga era algo que nadie sabia. Aunque después de un tiempo entrenando e hiendo a misiones juntos el ojinegro le estaba totalmente agradecido a Tsunade, no obstante eso era algo que su orgullo le impedía admitir.

-Descansemos-ordeno Sasuke después de una dura mañana de entrenamiento

Hinata asintió con su sonrisa habitual, ella también le estaba agradecida a la Hokage por su decisión ya que gracias al Uchiha había mejorado mucho en su entrenamiento.

-Esto…Sasuke-kun-dijo la chica acercándose el-Yo…esto… pen…pensaba si….

A pesar de que por fuera mostraba su habitual expresión fría con la ojiperla, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora ¿Qué era lo que quería la peliazul?

-¿…t...te gustaría…comer la co…comida qu…que he prepa...parado?-termino de decir roja como un tomate

Sasuke se quedo quieto allí donde estaba, observándola ¿Cómo demonios se podía interpretar aquello? ¿Qué ella sentía algo por él? ¿O era solo una muestra de agradecimiento?

Bueno, al fin y al cabo era ella quien se lo estaba pidiendo así que no se podía negar. Y menos si era una comida casera que había preparado ella.

-Hmp, de acuerdo-dijo después de un rato como haciendo que se lo estaba pensando, al fin y al cabo tenia una reputación que mantener

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol que había por allí, e Hinata saco los dos obentos de comida de una pequeña mochila. Comenzaron a comer sin mediar palabras entre los dos, disfrutando del silencio y de la deliciosa comida de la Hyuuga. Sasuke por una vez decidió dejar su orgullo a un lado para poder decir lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

-Tengo que admitirlo, Hinata. Cocinas bastante bien, mucho mejor que yo la verdad-dijo sin apartar la vista de la comida.

-¿Cómo?-no se lo podía creer ¿Uchiha Sasuke admitiendo que lo superaban en algo?

-No me hagas repetirlo-dijo el moreno levantando la vista un poco enojado.

Gran error.

-Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, pero es que no me lo puedo creer-dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas

"Kami, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa?"pensó el Uchiha intentando controlarse "Agg, lo que daría por besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, hacerla mía…. ¡Espera! ¡Control, control, control!"

Menos mal que Sasuke si que sabía controlar sus emociones; si no, adiós a su orgullo como Uchiha.

Continuaron comiendo, Sasuke aun seguía comiéndose el coco sobre el porque de aquella comida hasta que oyó a Hinata hablándole. Resultaba que la Hyuuga quería decirle que la Hokage le había encargado una misión que duraría un mes.

-¿Y a quien me va a poner ahora de vigilante esa vieja?-pregunto claramente molesto, no solo por el simple echo de no ver a Hinata en un mes, si no que además estaba la posibilidad de aguantar a una de sus tediosas fans.

-Pues la verdad no lo se, Tsunade-sama solo me dijo que fueras mañana a su despacho-dijo mirándole con sus grande ojos perlados-Pero tranquilo, no creo que te ponga a una de tus fans

El portador del Sharingan abrió sus ojos de asombro ¿cómo habría…? Bueno la verdad era obvio que el no quería aguatar a ninguna de esas niñatas, para que engañarse. Pero últimamente hacia un mundo de todo lo relacionado con Hinata

Después de comer continuaron con sus entrenamientos de siempre, no pararon hasta la hora del crepúsculo. Como ya era habitual Sasuke decidió acompañarla hasta la mansión Hyuuga, a pesar de que los habitantes de allí no lo querían cerca.

-En serio, Sasuke-kun, no es necesario-le pidió la ojiperla cuando ya se estaban acercando-Puedo hacer lo que queda sola. No me gustaría que tú y Neji-niisan os peleareis.

-No-dijo de manera rotunda.

El quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, aunque eso significara tener que pelearse con el primo de la ojiblanca.

Y hablando del rey de Roma….

-¡Uchiha!

…por la puerta asoma.

-Hyuuga-dijo Sasuke mirando con mala cara al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras mas a los terrenos Hyuuga!-dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos. Y dirigió una mirada a su prima, la cual con la cabeza gacha se fue acercando a el.

-Nos veremos cuando vuelva, Sasuke-kun-dijo a modo de despedida la chica.

El solo podía verla alejarse maldiciendo interiormente, a Neji y a todos los Hyuuga por no dejarla ver; pero sobretodo maldecía a la Hokage, por haberle puesto a esa alma tan pura cerca de la suya, por haberle echo descubrir sentimientos que nunca hubiera creído poder tener, pero sobretodo por hacerla alejar de el ahora.

* * *

**Zirta: Bien al fin me atrevi a subir mi primera historia SasuHina. Aggg**

**_Jikaku: ¿Que te ocurre? Normalmente estas muy animada._**

**Es que sabes que yo no valgo para historias largas, siempre acabo alejandome de la idea principal y por ultimo abandono el fic.**

**_¿Y?_**

**PuesEs que esta historia tiene material para poder hacerla de tres o cuatro Capitulos mas**

**_Es cierto recuerdo que querias meter a Hanabi de por medio_**

**Ajam, pero no quiero que me pase con mis otras historias ni que me salga OoC. Ademas estoy muy liada con el insti**

**_Pero si nunca haces los deberes en casa pedazo de Vaga ¬¬_**

**Por eso quiero ponerme a estudiar en serio que ya estoy en bachillerato y en poco tiempo tengo el examen de mates...**

**_Osea que sigo fastidiandote ¿no?_**

**Para algo eres mi conciencia.**

**Siempre te quejas**

**Bueno da igual. En fin si quereis saber que mas va a pasar o que es lo que hara Hanabi (cuando la introduzca) mandarme muchos Rewies**

**_Hacerlo que si no, la tengo que aguantar todo el dia ¬¬_**

**Eso tendria que decirlo yop ¬¬**


End file.
